Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots
Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots is a Nicktoons movie and is Upcoming on March 15, 2018. The movie starts out with the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki users on a road trip and found 8 tickets to the new Nicktoons movie called Return of the Toybots because it has Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol characters and they get excited and sing a instrumental version of "Not Just Cartoons We're Nicktoons" then they get to the movie theater they went to the theater and starts the movie. The movie starts off with a fictional Nickelodeon Studios and the cops were surrounding the studio and Spongebob Squarepants told the news reporters that there was a New Nicktoon Project was about to premiere Called Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol but got cancelled because of a new episode of Henry Danger and he starts crying and he said that his managers will be here and the black car goes up and it was Jenny Wakeman (From My Life as a Teenage Robot) opens the door and Spongebob told Jenny about it and went into the Studio and saw Dan Schiender was Beating up Y-Guy and said "My shows are better than yours idiot" And Jenny got surprised and use her legs and kicked him in the face causing him to go to television jail and All the Nicktoons became happy and when they say "HIP HIP BEEP" and Jenny wakes up and she looks at the calendar and said it's the grand opening of The new Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando FL, she gets excitied and tells Bessie, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Zim and Gir that she will become the new manager for our Nick Jr. friends. At the Opening ceremony Spongebob keeps on giving hints on the new manager and it was the Red Power Ranger and Jenny gotten excited. Then Nicktoons saw 3 Nick Jr characters is from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol but 1 dog is from Paw Patrol and she is a firefly dingo that is look alike Jenny as if they call her Danjhely Lazalahane. Danjhely is a new member she was a dingo to start her Mission to find it. Audryck the moth duckling is here that he was look alike Zim as he forgot his clothes and he met her and Eva the fly puppy that look alike Bessie. Jenny is petting on Danjhely as they join the group with her as they are true. Audryck and Danjhely are buddies as they sing the Goofy Goober song but Danjhely is have to go as she fast as she can audryck has a surprise for her when he got. ChatBot is here as SpongeBob Squarepants is open the ceremony call the Nickelodeon Studios. Blondie the villain Kangaroo from Mighty Bug 5 was really mean because she will have one customer in her liar. XJ-Negative was right as Blondie was her friend because she wanted to steal a crystal heart but its gone. Blondie has a plan to find the toybots to take over the world but she said A to Y. She said Z as Blondie found a Z folder as she wanted to make a plan can't be fail. If Blondie saw a Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando FL, She will get it and she will rule the world. As she saying "ALL HAIL BLONDIE' But Jenny stamping her as she make her screech. But she's not in something on someone you bitch as Danjhely the dingo release her as she greets to go on a Grand opening ceremony but Blondie said no as she will rule over the world but Danjhely waves goodbye at her and walks away but She is a stupid Baby. Chatbot is here when he has a grand opening call Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando FL. Zim and El Tigre wanted to be something but GIR saw him. Jenny is coming now as she presents the manager and SpongeBob is here as he wanted but who is a new manager but Danjhely is clapping her paws and shouted as she is a Nick Jr character and she be quiet to everyone. The character is start with a D is for dog and it was Eva the fly puppy. Danjhely was as she give Eva a better get next time but she was at the stage but Chatbot listen to her. Everyone said it was wrong when Danjhely is has to leave and sad as Jenny said "Poor Baby" when she see her going. Audryck is flying, He cheers for Danjhely and naked as he has a flag on his feathered butt when he crash landing and everyone scream and runaway. Audryck is seeing no one is finding but he was looking for something else. In later that evening Blondie is starting her new evil plan but first she's sees a house as she saw ECN and Marelita are sitting while Sino and Sina blowing their horns as ECN bump on Sino they they bring the prisoner forward. Yoohoo from Yoohoo and friends did steal the crown for no reason as Marelita helping him as he escape. ECN yells at her but this is a crown for Sweetie from Paw patrol (Not is a villain) but she will be the queen. Blondie saw the crown as she steals it but Sweetie wears the Party hat but Marelita has your crown is stolen but she scream out loud because she lost her crown. Blondie is holding the crown as she going when the Goofy Goober the peanut's Ice Cream Party Boat as all the Nick Jr characters met him and he sing, dance and celebrate them. In the Nut Bar Danjhely the firefly dingo is crying but Audryck the moth duckling was right as he calms her. The Waiter give his some meal as Audryck forgot the toy is this a L.O.L surprise pets as he say Thanks. Danjhely was leaving for the Celebration off as she was not in the Goober mood as Audryck wave goodbye when the Waiter has a Tripple Gooberberry Sunrise as Danjhely wanted have it too. They ate so many but they are sick with Peanut guy when they shout "WAITER" as they fall on the stage. The waiter saw Danjhely to give up as he wanted to go home but Danjhely is feel sick when he listens to her is 8 in the moring and there's a messy in the party boat but she talks to Audryck as she was met SpongeBob Squarepants. At the Nickelodeon Studios OL FL, SpongeBob Squarepants gives Eva the pink fly puppy a Manager badge as he spotted ECN and his friends as they give him Krabby Patties. ECN is here as Sino and Sina blowing their horns as he greets them. ECN is mean because SpongeBob is calling at the phone but he gonna burn him as Danjhely is arrive but she feel so sicky but he was right that Sweetie lost her crown because she wanted to be a queen pup. ECN picks her up when she talk to him but he Bold and the Nicktoons saw it as Rocko's eyes are burn but he calm down everyone. ECN continue burning spongebob as he burns him but Danjhely care him as she was right. Marelita can use this little dingo dog to rescue that crown for our little white puppy as she bold it again. Audryck said "Can I help you in 10" But they got him as ECN is right as he froze on SpongeBob. Jenny was really worried as she can't get SpongeBob but he was frozen as she ask her friends got a problem in here. But Marelita talks to them but the road of Teachtown was really dangerous they saw Crooks, Killers, and Monsters everywhere. But she has the worst one there was a giant Cyclop was ruin all the world. Marelita gives them a Magical Bag of Winds a present from her father. ECN shouted at her "MARELITA" she was coming as she going but Danjhely was forgot her name. Maretlita is a princess of the Skeleton town as Audryck was his name and he is a baby duck. Marelita is gonna go and she waves goodbye to them but Danjhely needed to save the crown but Eva leave when she was going but only Audryck, Glory and her name are going to get that crown from ECN's wrap as they rushing on a mission. Audryck and Danjhely saw a Barbie Jeep has made of Flower wheels, Heart lights on the top and the front, Rainbow engine, and a Tubby Custard oil when the jeep is fast. Danjhely is a driver with her pet today but audryck wanted to drive when she has a jeep to drive on and they on our way to save the crown. In the NSOF Blondie the Kangaroo saw SpongeBob as she freeze but she grab a heart jewel to create the toybots that XJ-Negative made it when she leaves and poor SpongeBob was Frozen himself. Danjhely and Audryck are going to get that crown for Sweetie the pup but there in the County Line Bingo and Rolly from Puppy Dog Pals met them the jeep was run out "Fill her up please" said Danjhely. 2 dogs are laughing next to them and they are Dumb babies but Audryck shouted "BABIES" But Danjhely was right and she said Were not babies were are Teenagers and they wanted to get the crown in Teachtown. Bingo and Rolly are worried but they frightend by a killer Cyclops as they take off our collars but they respect on our dead and they Continue laughing Bingo was asking them in 10 seconds over the County Line but Danjhely was right "Oh yeah we see about that" The car stops and it was Lady Wifi from Miarcolous Ladybug as she wanted a car but Danjhely and Audryck get off and she get it and she was going to the Tug Thug but Danjhely saw them how many seconds was that and Rolly said 12 but the shouted "IN YOUR FACE" as they Laughed and Laughed but they are dead and they going to the Tub Thug. The next day Chatbot is here when Blondie is selling Krabby Patties in her Liar. Blondie met the Nicktoons are here to order you and Chatbot is right Blondie knows was right if Chatbot is a good part what happed to this year. Blondie was a feel afraid that Poor SpongeBob was frozen by ECN as she starting to cry but no she brought a free bucket helmet as she give him and all the nicktoons wears Bucket Helmets. She ask XJ-Negative when she has her plan work but she will never stop us now. He saw a firefly dingo and her duckling friend in the screen but there are going to get the crown for Sweetie. But Blondie the kangaroo has tiny paw hands BUT HE WAS A BIG RULE OF THE KILLER RABBIT. This guy as they call himwas really mean in the Gas station he saw a Flower sticker but he saw Bingo and Rolly are laughing but he took their mouths away as he will going to kill that animals. In the cold night of the County Line Danjhely and Audryck are so tired but they saw a sign "Teachtown only 5 days away" But the reef go away "By Car" Said Audryck. Danjhely and her friend saw a jeep but the key is missing but who it is. But Little Bear is the Nick Jr Character as the guy kicks him and out of the Tub Thug. They saw Bullies are fighting, eating paying, and play games but Lady Wifi has a Key in her belt. But Danjhely know what to do Audryck was right maybe he was saying "I know we can go in and ask something" They are fighting that was a terrible idea. Danjhely can go create and Distraction and Audryck get the Key but he wanted to be Create and Distraction when Danjhely knows she gets the key. They go in the boat but Audryck can tell them everyone as they saw him but he need to use the bathroom as Lady Wifi was right here when Danjhely can get the key as she need to wash it off. Audryck was in the Bathroom but Danjhely can't do when she was go Distraction on him but he knows want to use the bathroom but her paws are dirty for nothing. Danjhely can use the soap dispenser to make bubbles and they having a bubble party in the Restroom they like to having a fun time but the Guard shouted "HEY WHO BLOW THIS BUBBLE" Is was Volpina as she popped the bubble she know about the rules and everyone are saying "ALL BUBBLE BABY BOOTIE BEATEN SAID THE SPYING BY EVERYING SENSELESS IN THE BAR" Volpina was right as she did so who blow it as Danjhely and Audryck are popping the bubbles at the bathroom. So Volpina was no one but the person ask and she was really mean but she threw the chair at him. She was saw Danjhely and Audryck are find to way out but were on a baby hunt. As Volpina knows how to wee em out but she calls everyone line up then she calls DJ as she turn up the music. But this dingo and duckling hear a Goofy Goober Theme Song then Volpina is looking for someone as a baby but Feline Meow from Littlest Pet Shop is cough but she was a baby as Volpina ask DJ is turning up loudly. Danjhely and Audryck can't sing because Trying is hard. Volpina wanted them sing as they can't get singing. But they saw some say "GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBER YEAH" it was Fluffy and Uranus the 2 Fuzzy Bears. Volpina want to choose a baby but is was them as they said again and she found a Double baby as they fighting. Danjhely the dingo was safe but Audryck the duckling found a key as they going to continue for the crown. In the Morning Eva the fly pink Puppy was Glad because Danjhely is not being here as she was riding her Shopkin Cupcake Cutie Car. As all the Nicktoons wears Bucket Helmets except for her as she spotted on CATDOG but she wave hello at them so Blondie the Kangaroo free food in her hideout. In the Liar Eva saw Blondie because she can wear Eva a Bucket helmet but she said no but Blondie is mean as she kidnapped Jenny and her friends Bessie, Danny, El Tigre, Zim and Gir in her trap room if she turn them into toybots. Eva will do it as she save the day but she will catch her by ECN. Blondie is turn on as she can control as Nicktoons turn into her TOYBOTS army. The Toybots is Capture Eva and Jenny & her friends in the trap room but who will stop Blondie the Kangaroo. Danjhely & Audryck are in the Skull land and they are hungry. But the car is lots of skulls but they are too bumpy. They arrive a ice cream shop a make sweet treat sundae. But the Giant Angelfish Monster catch them as they drive in the car. In the Tub Thug the Killer saw a liquid thing as he blows up as a bubble. Volpina and her crew saw a unknown killer as she wanted to make a rule about blowing bubbles. All are saying but the Killer punch Volpina as she go high and she go into the ship to make it sink. but everyone saw the Killer is going. Danjhely and Audryck can runaway from the woman and the Frogfish but the Frogfish ate the jeep and he ate by the the sea crawler thingy. Danjhely and Audryck are safe but the lost our car again when Audryck find the road. Danjhely the dingo found a road on the other side of this deep dark dangerous. Category:Nickelodeon films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2018 films Category:Movies Category:Animated movies